<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion - Blissember2020 by moonys_chocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679850">Reunion - Blissember2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonys_chocolate/pseuds/moonys_chocolate'>moonys_chocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blissember 2020 - moonys_chocolate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonys_chocolate/pseuds/moonys_chocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus are watching a film</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blissember 2020 - moonys_chocolate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion - Blissember2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two lovers stood overlooking the ridge, finally reunited after months of war.<br/>
"My darling, I've missed you so!" One exclaimed cupping their sweetheart’s face.<br/>
"No more words my love, we have little time. Kiss me now!" Cried the other.<br/>
Leaning in the lips of the two met and-<br/>
*Sob*</p><p>"Um, Sirius are you alright?" Remus glanced over in confusion to his boyfriend sitting on the other side of the couch. </p><p>"Y-yes, just something in my eye."</p><p>Humored Remus turned towards him slightly "Darling, we're just watching a muggle romance film. It's not that emotional."</p><p>"But it is! Could you picture having to fight in a war you didn't want to and being torn away from your true love? That almost happened to us Remus!"</p><p>"But it didn't, Dumbledore defeated Voldemort and we're safe love."</p><p>"Hmph!"</p><p>"Alright then, I won't tease you for crying. Now stop sitting all the way over there and come kiss me." </p><p>Sirius scooted over and their lips met.</p><p>Two young lovers reunited, happy at last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was supposed to be angst but I gave up and now it's just fluff<br/><br/><a href="https://linktr.ee/moonys_chocolate">Tumblr &amp; Instagram</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>